


Though My Eyes Could See I Still Was A Blind Man

by RoseNox98



Series: Wayward Son 'verse [13]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-10
Updated: 2014-12-10
Packaged: 2018-02-28 23:27:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2751119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseNox98/pseuds/RoseNox98
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone can see how Castiel feels about Dean. Well, Everyone but him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Though My Eyes Could See I Still Was A Blind Man

Sam knew, and so did anyone with eyes.

Castiel stared for too long, always came when Dean called-even if he didn't always show himself-and was ready to go to the ends of the earth to help.

It was so clear that Cas loved Dean, that the only person that couldn't see it was Dean.

Which bothered Sam to no end, watching Dean hook up with random people-male and female, while pinning after Castiel himself, too scared to make a move.

And Sam was going crazy having to watch them tiptoe around each other.

For a man with 20/20 vision, Dean sure was blind were it counted.

So when Cas got locked in a closet with the oldest Winchester, it wasn't really an accident.


End file.
